Crush
Perfil *'Nombre:' 크러쉬 / クラッシュ / Crush *'Nombre real:' 신효섭 / Shin Hyo Sub *'Profesión:' Cantante, Rapero, Compositor, Productor y Letrista *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Corea del Sur *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Agencia:' P-NATION (Corea del Sur). Biografía 'Pre-Debut' Crush antes de su debut, había ayudado a presentar y producir canciones para algunos cantantes de hip-hop y R&B como Jay Park, Zion.T, Dynamic Duo, Rhythm Power, Loco, Simon D, Yang Dong Geun, y más. 'Debut' El 7 de diciembre de 2012, Crush hizo su debut oficial con el lanzamiento de su primer sencillo 'Red Dress', en colaboración con TakeOne El 14 de Febrero de 2013, Crush lanzó dos sencillos, 'Crush On You' y 'Where Do You Wanna Go?', junto a Taewan y Gary. El 2 de abril de 2014, lanzó su tercer sencillo titulado 'Sometimes'. El 5 de junio de 2014, Crush lanzo su primer álbum completo titulado 'Crush On You' que también llego a puestos altos en los ranking de música. En agosto, cantó 'Sleepless Night' para la OST de la serie de televisión SBS It's Okay, That's Love. El 30 de octubre de 2014, lanzó su cuarto sencillo titulado 'SOFA'. El 12 de febrero del 2015, colaboró con Zion.T para el lanzamiento de el sencillo 'Just'. El 09 de Julio de 2015, lanzó su quinto sencillo titulado 'Oasis', en colaboración con Zico de Block B. También llevó a cabo su primer concierto en solitario 1st solo concert -Crush On You-', del 13 al 14 de noviembre. El 22 de enero de 2016, Crush hizo su regreso con el lanzamiento de su sexto sencillo titulado ''Don't Forget' con la colaboración de Taeyeon de Girls' Generation. y el 27 de enero, ganó el primer lugar en Show Champion, por lo que es su primera victoria en un programa de música. El 5 de mayo de 2016, se lanzaron dos videos musicales para promocionar su primer mini-álbum titulado 'Interlude', el primero se titula '9 to 5' junto con Gaeko. Y el segundo sencillo promocional se titula'Woo Ah'. El 6 de mayo de 2016, Crush lanzo su primer mini-album titulado 'Interlude'. El 14 de octubre de 2016, Crush lanzo su segundo mini-album titulado 'Wonderlust', tambien se lanzo el video musical de su canción principal 'Fall', 'logro posicionarse en el primer lugar de las listas coreana logrando un all-kill. Temas para Dramas *''Let Us Go tema para Crash Landing on You (2019-2020) *''Beautiful'' tema para Goblin (2016) *''Sleepless Night (junto a Punch)'' tema para It’s OK, It’s Love (2014) Programas de TV *Under Nineteen (MBC, 2018) * Running Man (SBS, Ep. 318) * 4 Things Show (Mnet, 2015) Ep. 6 junto a Zion.T Discografía '''Corea Álbum Mini Álbum Single Internacional Single Colaboraciones *BoA - Starry Night (Feat. Crush) (2019) *Heize - 만추 (Feat. Crush) (2019) *Simon Dominic - Make her dance (feat. Loopy & Crush) (2019) *Dynamic Duo - Blue (Feat. Crush, SOLE) (2019) *BewhY - 아들이 (Feat. Crush) (2019) *Jay Park - Yummy (Feat. Crush) (Prod. por Cha Cha Malone) (2019) *1THE9 - Domino (Feat. Crush) (Prod. por Crush, Gxxd) (2019) *CIFIKA - 지금이 아니면 (Feat. Crush, Woo Won Jae) (2019) *Epik High - Love Drunk (Feat. Crush) (2019) *Sik-K - VANNESSA (Feat. Crush) (Prod. BOYCOLD) (2019) *Sik-K - 미안해(1000) (Feat. Crush) (Prod. Girlnexxtdoor) (2019) *Punchnello - Blue Hawaii (Feat. Crush, Penomeco) (Prod. by 0channel) (2019) *Penomeco - No.5 (Feat. Crush) (2018) *Key - One of Those Nights (Feat. Crush) (2018) *Sam Kim - Make Up (feat. Crush) (2018) *Hoody - Sunshine (Feat. Crush) (2018) *Colde - Your Dog Loves You (Feat. Crush) (2018) *Giriboy - 평화 (Prod. By Cosmic Boy) (Feat. Crush, 최엘비) (2018) *Sik-K - party (SHUT DOWN) (Feat. Crush) (2017) *SAAY - SWEATY (Feat. Crush) (2017) *Geeks - Sometimes (feat. Crush & Giriboy) *'Taste' - Khalil Fong feat. Zion.T & Crush *'No Sense' - Sam Kim (feat. Crush) *'MOMMAE' (Remix) - Jay Park feat. Crush, Simon D & Honey Cocaine *'24/7' - Junggigo (feat. Zion.T, Crush & Dean) *'Zero for Conduct' - BASTARZ feat. Zico, Crush (Compositor) *'Rainbow' - Planet Shiver (feat. Crush) *'Shower later' - Gary (feat. Crush) *'Life is good' - Dynamic Duo (feat.Crush, DJ Friz) *'Hands UP' - Loco (feat. Crush) *'Life Is Beautiful' - Yoo Hee Yeol feat. Dynamic Duo, Zion.T, Crush *'U & I' - Yoo Hee Yeol (feat. Beenzino & Crush) *'Getting Over' - Park Kyung (feat. Crush) *'Feel So Young' - Zico, Ugly Duck (feat. Crush) *'No More'" - Loco (feat. Crush) *'Two Melodies' - Zion.T (feat. Crush) (2013) *'Kkambbak' (Remix ver.) - [GRAY feat. Crush *'Hold me tight' - Loco (feat. Crush) *'Silver Sonata' - Gaeko (feat. Crush) *'Shall we dance?' - Pinodyne (feat. Crush) *'Still -Loco (feat.Crush) *Bermuda Triangle - Zico (Feat. DEAN & Crush) *Stranger - Peejay (feat Crush) Videos Musicales *Key - One of Those Nights (Feat. Crush) (2018) *Sam Kim - Make Up (feat. Crush) (2018) * Hoody - Sunshine (Feat. Crush) (2018) * Zico - SoulMate (Feat. IU) (2018) Conciertos/Tours *'Zion.T / Crush Concert 2015' **06, 07 y 08 Marzo - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Blues Square Samsung Card Hall *'Crush 1st Solo Concert "Crush On You" 2015' **13 y 14 Noviembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Lotte Card Art Center *'Crush On You Tour "Wonderlust" 2016' **05 y 06 Noviembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Blue Square Samsung Card Hall **11 Noviembre - Chicago, EEUU - The Vic Theatre **13 Noviembre - New York, EEUU - Stage 48 **16 Noviembre - Atlanta, EEUU - The Loft **18 Noviembre - Los Angeles, EEUU - Velasco Theater **24 Noviembre - Paris, Francia - La Fléche D'Or **26 Noviembre - Milan, Italia - Tocqueville **27 Noviembre - Londres, Inglaterra - Scala **28 Noviembre - Londres, Inglaterra - Kamio *'Crush On You Tour In North America 2018' **21 Noviembre - Toronto, Canadá – Rebel **23 Noviembre - Neva York, Estados Unidos – Hammerstein Ballroom **24 Noviembre - Dallas, Estados Unidos – House of Blues **26 Noviembre – Chicago, Estados Unidos – House of Blues **28 Noviembre - Los Ángeles, Canadá – The Wiltern **01 Diciembre- San José, Canadá – City National Civic **02 Diciembre- Seattle, Estados Unidos - The Moore *'Crush Europe Tour 2019' **18 Enero – Berlín, Alemania – Columbia Theater **20 Enero – Londres, Reino Unido – O2 Forum Kentish Town **21 Enero – París, Francia – Le Cigale Premios Curiosidades * Grupo: FANXY CHILD ** Posición: Vocalista y Rapero *'Géneros:' R&B, hip-hop y K-pop. *'Especialidades:' Cantar, tocar el piano y componer canciones. *'Idiomas:' Coreano. *'Religión:' Cristiano. *'Mascotas:' Un perro llamado "두유" (Doyou). *Es parte de la crew de hip hop'' "VV:D" (Pronunciado como ''"VIVID"), junto con el líder Zion.T (Amoeba Culture), Loco, ELO). Cada miembro de VV:D escribe y produce sus propias canciones y también colaboran entre ellos para distintos proyectos. *Es parte de la crew Club Eskimo junto a DEAN, PUNCHNELLO, Millic, 2XXX!, OFFONOFF, JUSEN, CHEKPARREN, MISO y Maddox, así como también es parte de Fanxy Child junto a DEAN, Zico, Millic, Penomeco y Stay Tuned. *Su mejor amigo y actual "roommate" es Zion.T. Pasan tanto tiempo juntos, que según Gaeko y Choiza (Dynamic Duo) sus códigos y manera de hablar son prácticamente iguales. En una entrevista radial Crush confesó "Cuando todo sale bien y nuestros temas son exitosos, me gusta abrazarlo y tener una especie de "skinship" rara con él". * Admite que siempre que escucha su canción "SOFA" termina llorando gracias a la letra de la canción. * Su nombre artístico lo escogió de la manera más "fácil" según él. Dado a que su nombre verdadero es "Shin Hyo Sub" cuando se menciona rápido suena como "Shi Shup", y pensó que al escribirlo sería "CSub" (Inglés); así mismo confesó que tiene muy mala caligrafía y cuando se lo mostró a un amigo éste le preguntó si decía "Crush" en vez de "CSub", cosa que a Crush le gustó más que el que él había escogido. Fue así cómo nació su nombre artístico. * Su colaboración en la canción de Loco "Hold me tight" (Gamma en coreano) rompió charts en Corea. * Estuvo en un dúo con la rapera Cheetah llamado "Masterpiece". *El 4 de junio de 2019, Crush anunció a través de su Instagram que a partir de la fecha ha rescindido su contrato con Amoeba Culture, con quien estuvo durante los últimos seis años, y ha creado una agencia unipersonal. *El 17 de julio de 2019 se anunció su ingreso a P-NATION. Enlaces *Facebook Oficial *Fan Cafe Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Canal de Youtube Oficial/Amoeba Galería Crush1.jpg 크러쉬2-800x450.jpg 21크기변환 Crush-767x1024.png 7258891abc0911e3b7c8123257778350_6.jpg Crush-0.jpg 12593675_1201148226581555_2376077219637806603_o.jpg Crush7.jpg Crush8.jpg Videografía Corea Crush - Sometimes.|Sometimes Crush - Hug Me (feat Gaeko)|Hug Me (Feat. Gaeko) Crush - Hug Me (feat Gaeko) (Street Version)|Hug Me (Feat. Gaeko) (Street Ver.) Crush - SOFA.|Sofa Crush - Oasis (feat ZICO)|Oasis (Feat. ZICO) Crush - Don’t Forget|Don’t Forget (Feat. Taeyeon) Crush - 9 to 5 (feat. Gaeko)|9 To 5 (Feat. Gaeko) Crush - Woo Ah|Woo Ah 'Colaboraciones' Zion T & Crush - Just|Zion.T & Crush - Just Crush ft. Han Sang Won - SKIP|Crush & Han Sang Won - Skip Internacional 크러쉬(Crush) - 'Lay Your Head On Me' M V| Lay Your Head On Me Categoría:P-NATION Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KDebut2012 Categoría:KLetrista Categoría:KSolista